


［KT］婚纱

by 7997



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7997/pseuds/7997





	［KT］婚纱

[KT]婚纱

 

堂本家的两个孩子结婚了。

亲友打闹堂本光一最早被带入“坟墓”，却不知道“坟墓”是自己亲手挖的，那人才是被自己带入的。  
母亲握紧两人交叠的手拇指抚摸着，轻柔的说着，多年的眷恋都融化在那天明媚的阳光里了。父亲什么也没有说，坚定地看了两人一眼，时光的刻刀留下的痕迹愈加明显。对于年过半百的父母来说，只是希望自己的孩子幸福，世人的眼光都含着刀子，而自己不能再亲手插进刀子了，自己告诉自己多了一个乖巧的儿子，要好好守护他们才可以。堂本光一看着两亲，他自己也知道，老一辈的人很难立刻接受这样的事，却也是很感谢父母的包容。  
刚的父母也是心软的人，真切的感受到刚和光一在一起的时候很开心，这就够了。毕竟儿孙自有儿孙福。堂本刚从没想过在父母和光一之间作出选择，都是自己自己深爱的人放弃哪个都不愿意。万幸父母都是温柔的人，不论是自己的还是光一的。  
婚礼很简洁，和普通的婚礼没有区别。亲友们闹个不停，热闹的日子如火般更加燃烧。  
一黑一白西装，交相辉映，星辰难喻几分，少年如松身姿挺拔，言笑晏晏。

带着满身酒气的光一放下背上已经喝的迷糊了的刚，转身在衣柜里寻找着什么。  
喝醉的堂本刚仿佛像一块刚出锅的米糕，又软又白，懒洋洋的翻身爬在床沿，一只手软软的垂下粉色的指尖在白色的地毯上转着小小的圆圈，一圈又一圈。  
堂本光一找的东西返身回来的时候，看的便是那块小白糕噘着粉唇眼眸泛着水光，一只手想要扯出衬衣，一只手解着领带，好像两只手都没有按他的想法，小白糕的嘴噘得越来越高，嘴里还嘟囔着：“为什么越来越紧了...”  
堂本光一看着软绵绵扭动身子的人，加深呼吸，把怀里的东西放在一边，洁白的的羽翼仿佛真的挣脱光一的束缚已经要展翅高飞一样，自由的延展在灰色的床单上。  
"宝宝，我帮帮你好不好"光一压低声音，附身在刚的耳边，轻声诱惑到。  
“嗯？光一？好啊~”酒气氤氲在眼眸，薄雾遮暗色，融进夜里的是那些不与人道的心思。  
堂本光一褪去堂本刚白色西装随手扔在地毯上，“宝宝，你穿这个好不好”  
那些小心翼翼的心思总是喜爱黑夜，爱着云遮月光的时刻，肆意生长的爱意布满胸腔。  
“你果然...”堂本刚笑眼里细河流淌，月夜难熬谁撩谁并不重要。“出去，我换完叫你。”拿过放在床上的东西，白嫩的手指指向门口。  
堂本光一只好乖乖拿起睡衣出门换衣服。但光一早就按耐不住自己胸口肆意窜动的心脏，连带着所有的妄想都在今夜一并爆发出来了。利落换好睡衣的光一，蹑手蹑脚的打开房门，通过细小的门缝观察屋子里的人儿。  
相爱的人就像是火柴和红磷纸，一旦相遇必定点燃。  
堂本光一早就对堂本刚心怀不轨，而堂本刚那点小心思早也不是秘密。  
年上学长和年下学弟怎么想都是毫无交集，更何况一个是计算机科目一个是音乐科目。缘分总是这么轻易相见也总是迟迟难遇。幸好堂本光一从小到大算是幸运的孩子，丘比特的箭也就轻轻的落下来了。第一次见到堂本刚是开学典礼，作为优秀学生代表的堂本刚已经是第二次上台发表演讲了，上次是被先辈坑了这次却是被钦点的，变成不得不上的状况，新生入学第一天的堂本光一睡眼惺忪忘记戴上隐形眼镜，百无聊赖却被台上演讲人的声音吸引，自此，云遮星月的夜晚梦里出现的总是那清脆的仿佛上好的乐器弹奏出来的音质般的声音。借着专业的优势，堂本光一很快找到堂本刚并且还把这位学长的喜恶习惯了解一遍。本设想的是温水煮青蛙的招式，细水流长，日久生情，却没想到学长是个小恶魔，含在嘴里的绵延情意在那个夏天的阳光下随着风扬起的衣角一并传给了还在策划如何告白的年下学弟，带着草莓香气的吻让那年的夏天永远留在了堂本光一心里，变成了每年夏天都会给堂本刚买很多草莓的习惯。

时钟一格一格跳动，堂本光一看着屋里慢悠悠的人儿，迟迟不肯拉上背后的拉链，光滑的肩头白皙的背脊，一线而下，欲飞肩胛，身前的抹胸只能遮住两颗樱粉色的果实，偏偏那人还坏心眼的将两手并拢挤出一道深邃的沟线，灯光下的人儿似是下凡的天使，宽大的裙摆下灰色的床单远看如同一条结实的金属脚链。  
困住的天使，偷窥的人。  
“光一，进来帮帮我。”堂本刚早就发现了偷看的光一，故意合拢手臂，又撩起及肩的卷发，朝着房门方向露出洁白的脖颈。  
堂本光一随着刚撩起头发的手心脏起起落落，步伐缓慢，目不转睛的看着床上的人儿。呆呆走到床边坐定，机械僵硬地拉起婚纱背后的拉链又拿起头纱，两侧薄纱垂下愈隐愈现方是最诱惑。  
宽大的裙摆，繁琐而优美的花纹层层叠叠，本来就纤细的腰身加上束腰的束缚一只手臂圈住还能有余，抹胸的设计展露太多关于这具雪白的肉体的诱惑，不管是精致的锁骨还是被勒的变得饱满的胸部，对堂本光一来说只有一个信号：上他！弄脏他！让他染上自己的味道。白色在夜晚最是显眼的猎物。  
所有压抑的爱意变成藤蔓缠绕全身，日月星辰只为身前的天使细心孕育一朵或艳或纯的花，在这个神圣的日子献于他，连同生命一起交给他。此生此世只为一人至死不休。  
“真好看...”堂本光一沉迷声音的时候就知道自己会沦陷，果不然刚是自己的盔甲让自己勇往直前不惧世俗；也是软肋，铁汉柔情融成春风只想时刻陪伴寸步不离。

堂本刚不禁想起了第一次的两人，青涩却热情，如同沙漠旅人渴望水源，堂本刚渴望堂本光一的温度。  
窄小的空间，黏腻的液体，彼此交换着呼吸。都是第一次也没有什么技巧可言，凭着本能横冲直撞，光一足够温柔，刚足够耐心。深深浅浅一下一下都戳在了心口，尾椎出升起酥酥麻麻的触电感，把小学弟处男破处真的没用太多时间。  
现在想来可能是第一次留下了不好的印象，之后的光一才变得太过折磨人。

 

堂本刚有个暗恋的人，在一众亲友中不是秘密。  
堂本刚作为一个音乐专业的学生对声音有着些许偏好，于是经常在各大视频音频软件上“晃荡”，因此遇见了堂本光一。  
一个小小的夜晚电台，那晚的声音低沉如同轻弹大提琴弓弦和着窗外的雨，自己的身子渐渐变得暖和起来。堂本刚默默记住这个声音，所以当堂本光一主动说话时，比起同姓的惊讶更多的是竟然被子找到了这个人的欣喜。堂本光一的爱意毫不掩饰却又不向他人展露半分，满满的疼爱全都给了堂本刚。

堂本刚面朝堂本光一抬手撩起半掩的白纱，含笑几分，扯住领带将光一拽近，俯身吻上堂本光一紧张的有些干涩的嘴唇，粉嫩的软舌灵活的游走唇齿之间。堂本光一毫不在意领带的存在，伸手扣紧了刚的脑袋，红酒的香气充斥鼻尖，醉意更深几分。虽说两人早已不是新手，不同日子加上不与外人展现的刚的乖巧模样，如花般绽放在自己面前时，堂本光一如同初尝情欲的毛头小子，几乎在香甜的气味接近自己的时候就不能抑制自己兴奋的下体，贴身的西装裤子和坐姿几乎在勃起的同时勒回了自己的理智。  
堂本刚被吻得气息不稳，嘴唇被蹂躏到泛红，晶莹的液体从嘴角滑落蜿蜒滴入胸口深色的沟壑。堂本光一附身啃咬柔软的耳垂，在脖颈啃吸出粉色的印记，舌尖舔舐漂亮的锁骨，双手穿过宽大的白色纱裙抚摸光滑的大腿根部。  
堂本刚被这人藏在裙下的抚摸的大腿发颤，膝盖不自在的想要合拢，将人赶出自己的地盘，却是让人更加深入，“啊....”那人的手就这么轻易地挑开内裤边缘，揉捻着自己的性器。  
堂本刚眉目含春眼角渗出泪渍却不想轻易迷失微醺的酒香之中被那人牵着走，不甘示弱地伸出白嫩的脚隔着西装裤子用劲摩擦着堂本光一挺硬的下体。粗糙的布料冰凉的触感使得光一的耳朵随着刚脚部的动作逐渐变红，看着这样的光一，刚得意地直起身子，解开皮带减少禁锢，让光一的的性器又硬了许多，靠着床头，抬起屁股压住在内裤里作乱的手，伸长笔直的双腿一条搭在光一的肩膀小腿微圈压下光一的脑袋，一条腿得意的用脚趾隔着棉质的内裤摩擦着滑过囊袋，会阴，灰色的内裤被顶端渗出的液体浸湿变成深色。  
光一被挑逗到不行想要立马冲进去，放肆驰骋，偏偏一只手还被压住。随着刚小腿压下的动作，光一一只手拉下婚纱的抹胸，急切地含住饱满柔软的胸。婚纱的设计使得刚因为拳击锻炼的本来就不小的胸部更加饱满，伏在胸前的光一故意牙齿偏重的力道碾磨乳尖。被压在屁股下的手也没有很老实的被乖乖压着，反而勾住内裤下拉形成一条绳子勒紧身下不听话的孩子的欲望，另一只手伸进变得贴身的内裤里放肆蹂躏。  
我不好受，你也别想。两人暗暗较劲。手上脚上相互用力，各自挑逗着彼此。  
最后还是刚先一步缴械，刚早就发现光一对自己柔软的胸部特殊着迷，每次性爱的过程中都会把自己的胸揉的布满印记，乳尖都有些充血，而且自己发现自己的胸好像比之前练拳击的时候大了一些，是错觉吗。刚释放在绷紧的内裤里喷溅了光一整个手掌，冰凉的液体流淌过刚的下体，打湿了身下的白裙。光一也没有好到哪里，刚颤抖着射出来的同时脚趾不自觉的蜷缩起来，整个性器处于高度敏感状态，偏重的刺激让自己直直撑起了内裤，棉质的触感接触到顶端差点把持不住，深吸一口气稳住自己想要疯狂抽插并射精的冲动。  
将人拦腰翻过身子，宽大的裙摆铺满了半张床，半长的黑发散落在上。被按住脑袋陷入枕头的堂本刚浑身颤抖不停，莫名生出一阵恐惧感：完了...欺负过了 。不禁有些担心自己明天还能不能下床。  
堂本光一一边挣脱衣服的束缚，一边捧起刚绷紧的屁股吻上稚嫩挺拔的性器，温暖的口腔和灵活的舌头发狠了欺负身下的人儿。  
“不...堂本光一你....”堂本刚觉得自己明天可能真的下不去床了。  
两人的情事上堂本光一很少用嘴，上次用嘴还是被“捉奸”。说是“捉奸”其实是接加班的刚时发现了同公司的人正捧着一束巨大的红玫瑰花束向刚告白。当时的刚偏长的卷发整个人都是高级的香水散发着诱惑香加上两人正处于热恋期，那时候的刚简直是罂粟，一旦靠近无论男女都会被吸引，稍不注意就会沉沦。堂本光愤怒地一摔上车门，加快步伐走过去，在众人打量的眼神中，一把扯过还在想如何拒绝的人，扣住脑袋吻上刚惊讶而张开的嘴唇，直到吻的人有些缺氧，嘴角露出透明的液体，眼神涣散，把人紧紧揽在怀里，看着对面捧着花束一脸尴尬的表白者，“不知阁下还有什么疑问，作为他的男朋友我可以回答。”  
当天晚上，回家立刻就被压在客厅的沙发上狠狠玩弄了一番，又被抱到阳台顶着羞耻感再一次被插射，浴室里被绑住阴茎碾磨体内的敏感处又被带回卧室插到自己想射却射不出来，像海潮涌上来的欲望淹没了自己，最后还是被解开了束缚，浑身颤抖着失禁了。第二天浑身无力，只好请假。

“放松，没事的，宝宝。”堂本光一舌尖讨好着嘴里的性器，在即将要释放的时候放开嘴，拿过领带迅速系上，“还不行哦。”说着拍了拍刚紧张的绷紧的屁股，双手掰开臀瓣，插入自己的涨得发疼性器，慢慢摩擦 ，顶端似乎想要进入嫩穴却又止在小穴刚刚含住一个头的时候抽离。  
“你...快放开，”刚被光一似进不进的抽插搞得欲望更加张扬，没办法，只能自己用手肘撑起身子贴近光一，想着今早刚刚做过应该不会太疼，急切的想要捉住光一的性器狠狠贯穿自己。  
感受到自家爱人的急切，双手握住大腿根部把两条腿分开成一字，舌头舔舐着一张一合的嫩穴，鼻尖温热的呼吸扑打在会阴。“嗯...”堂本刚忍不住呻吟,整条腿都绷紧了，脚趾蜷缩起来，身子不由自主在冰凉的纱裙上扭动，双手抚摸着自己的胸口，按压着乳头，“快...快点....”想要并拢双腿，把光一推进更深的地方。  
光一双手拉近距离，舌尖刚刚触到小穴，里面软泥般的肠肉毫不犹豫的紧贴上来，整个内穴随着舌头的进出不停蠕动，想要挽留着什么。不一会儿，小穴一片泛滥，水光潋滟。  
情动之时，堂本光一吻上堂本刚被磨得有些红肿的唇瓣，唇舌交融的地方燃起了一把火，连带着自己的意识变得涣散，唇齿之间泛起的水声让自己更加炽热，刚发出软软的鼻音，哼哼唧唧的模样让光一更愿意欺负他了，舔弄着敏感的上颚，刚被动的小心伸出舌头回应着。  
一只手拢住胸部的软肉，慢慢收紧手掌，手掌挤压中雪白的软肉从指缝中溢出，手指在雪白的柔软上印下一道道红色的压痕，拇指刮揉着硬立的乳尖，柔软雪白的胸部被堂本光一蹂躏到泛红。一只手探入小穴，弯曲手指，左右窥探着刚的敏感处。  
“啊…你…别玩了…”刚用双腿圈住光一精瘦的腰身，“进来…快点进来……啊……”  
话音未落，便被冲刺进来的堂本光一撞碎了呻吟，恍惚了神经，双手艰难抓住身下的裙子，刚觉得自己仿佛在一艘小船之上，被海浪吹打的着脆弱的船身不停晃动，起起伏伏上下摇曳沉沉浮浮。  
“啊...”堂本光一爱死了身下人，柔软却又不失力量，欺负紧了整个人都泛着粉色，紧紧咬住自己不放。  
堂本光一冲进肉穴感受着里面柔软的蠕动像一张稚嫩的小嘴，慢慢抽出一半再慢慢碾磨一寸寸推进。慢慢抽出狠狠插入反反复复。堂本刚被捆绑的性器好像要爆炸一样，一股热气在肚腹起起落落，“放开…快点放开……要…射了…”堂本刚挣扎着支起身子想要自己解开领带。  
“不行。”堂本光一眼疾手快抓住刚的双手交叉扣住按在小腹上，交叉的双手挤出了肥美的双乳诱人的乳沟，光一左手握住刚右手手腕，右手握住左手手腕，向自己拉近性器更加深入几分，俯下身子牙齿啃咬红肿不堪的乳头。  
“呜呜呜…你…”刚被猛地拉近，更加清晰的感受到自己体内的肉棒蓬勃跳动的经脉。热乎乎的肉棒直直撞进深处，“想…要射…要射…”被折磨的眼神涣散的刚呢喃着“…求你…放开…”  
“刚，要叫我什么”光一舌头轻舔耳廓，压低声音诱惑着刚，“我们今天可是新婚夫夫啊。”  
“啊啊……”刚大口喘着粗气，肉穴一直蠕动紧咬着光一不放，“…老公……？”  
堂本光一眼神暗了几分，扣住光滑繁琐的束腰勒紧的腰身，大开大合的操弄着，“真乖。”  
“啊啊啊……慢……点……不行……”堂本刚觉得自己身上的婚纱勒的太紧，自己的肚腹被光一顶起又被束腰勒住，“啊啊……不要了……不……”  
光一从背后深深插入刚同时解开了领带。堂本刚尖叫着释放出来，白色的液体喷涌而出，白色的纱裙被印湿了一片变成了透明色，甚至床单都印出来水渍。被绑的充血的阴茎颤抖着吐出精液，堂本光一手指沾湿了精液放到刚的嘴边，“宝宝，张嘴。”  
像婴儿吸奶一样，刚乖巧的吮吸着光一的手指，小巧的舌头划过手指的每个指节。“呜…不了…老公…”  
听着刚无意识的呻吟，光一埋在刚体内的性器又胀大几分，撑的脆弱通红的肉穴严丝合缝，抱起乖巧的刚坐在自己大腿上，直立的姿势让肉棒进入了更深的地方，“真乖。”光一一边亲吻着刚的脸颊耳垂，一边自上而下狠狠贯穿。  
堂本刚被撞的一颠一颠，仰着头，无神的眸子里倒映着天花板的白炽灯，身子痉挛着射出来黄色的液体，“啊啊！”  
宴会上劝酒的人络绎不绝，酒水喝得自然多了一些，虽然大部分酒都被光一挡下。可是，回来被捆绑这么久的性器处于持续兴奋状态，膀胱肿胀的快感让自己更加敏感。  
刚被插射了，肉穴也不停抖动着紧缩着，光一压下刚的腰身，猛地抽插几下释放在里面。冰凉的液体冲击着温热的内壁，刚咬着光一的肩膀，再次射出零星的黄色液体。  
“呀，衣服都脏了，脱掉吧宝宝。”说着抱起刚走向浴室，一手扣紧刚，死死的钉在自己的性器上，一手解开拉链脱下抹胸的婚纱，白色层叠的纱裙全部堆叠在两人连接处，薄纱的质感细细碎碎的搔痒感，光一一步一步好像连带把细纱一起插进去了一样，“不，衣服…”  
“没事，你看你不是咬的更紧了吗。”说着打开淋浴，温水浇湿了两人，刚拒绝着衣服贴在身上的黏腻感，撅着嘴向光一撒娇。“脱掉。把衣服脱掉。光一”  
衣服脱掉岂不是更方便某人。  
浴室雾气氤氲，传来的声音是深夜里不小心窥得的秘密。像是捧来一汪泉水，入口却是比蜂蜜还要甘甜。  
夜深难眠，暖帐春宵浮生梦境，美酒遇热更醉几分，爱意在怀更恋几分。  
所有关于爱的意义在今天全部重新定义。  
与我更深入骨髓，与你更贴近心脏。

清晨的阳光拨开薄雾，爬进宽敞的卧室，亲吻这漂亮的背脊，抚摸着精巧的面容。  
“唔，好亮”醒来的堂本刚整个人像是被拆碎了又重新组装，身体里仿佛还嵌入着某人的温度。  
“咦？醒了。”端着早餐推门进来的光一看着靠在枕头的人儿。阳光静静洒下，整个人都是泛着光芒柔化了男生硬朗的轮廓，长翘的睫毛扑闪扑闪，眼睛里装满了星星，高挺的鼻子，樱粉色的唇瓣细看还要一些红肿，“玩的挺高兴是不是。裙子呢。”  
堂本光一听着刚冷了几度的声音，像被踩到了毛茸茸的大尾巴一样，全身的毛都立起来了，“...没有，不都挺高兴的吗，昨天是个好日子...”说着乖巧的放下餐盘，在床边站定。  
“去，柜子里拿出来，黑色的袋子。”堂本刚放松自己，瘫倒在靠枕上，指挥着光一。  
“什么...”堂本光一缩手缩脚的走向柜子，“...这是什么！刚！”  
“你昨晚不是玩的挺开心吗，怎么还不能让我也玩玩了。”刚边喝着牛奶边打量看着袋子里的东西一脸不情愿的光一，“有来有往才好过日子，你说是吧。快点穿上吧。”喝完了最后一口牛奶的刚伸出粉嫩的小舌头，舔了一圈自己嘴边的奶渍。  
堂本光一万万没想到两个人想到一起了，本来自己是想看看刚穿上婚纱的模样，并不是把刚当做女人，而是当时定做西装时候一眼就看到了这个婚纱，脑子里立马出现了刚穿上的模样，无关性别，单纯就是一种美，或者说是超越性别的一种美，不同于女生穿上它的柔弱之美，自己幻想的刚应该是一种阳光穿破厚厚的云层温柔却坚韧，结果自己也没有多细看，就已经被不好好穿衣服的小妖精勾没了魂魄。  
堂本光一看着自己里的女仆装，用大拇指和无名指夹住双肩处缝制着蕾丝带子，撑开了整件衣服，“这...我穿不上吧。”  
像一只乖巧可爱的小仓鼠一样把嘴巴塞满食物，腮部鼓鼓囊囊却还是慢悠悠地嚼着三明治的刚，瞥了一眼最近沉迷增肌的某人，丝毫不在意“西装不是都说买小一号的比较显身材嘛，女仆装也一样啊。”  
这都不在意了，看来今天不穿不行了。堂本光一不情愿的换上，衣服真的偏小，吊带卡在肩膀两侧意外变成了抹胸款式。  
啧，真麻烦。  
衣服黑白配色中规中矩，上衣黑色吊带白色波浪条带镶嵌镂空花纹做边线，下身裙子及膝也是黑白层叠，黑短在上白长在下，中间用宽大的蝴蝶结连接。  
“咳咳.这位女仆麻烦来收拾一下。”堂本刚捂着嘴，嘻嘻笑着打趣还在观察自己怎样才能穿上这件衣服的堂本光一。  
“...遵命，主人。”撑着卡在上臂的衣带，堂本光一腿间生风步子都变小了，扭扭捏捏端着餐具下楼。

“刚才妈妈打电话要我们下午回家一趟。”换好衣服的堂本刚从旋梯来到一楼，靠在厨房的门框看穿着紧梆梆的女仆装的男人打扫屋子，随着弯腰的动作，布料的缝接出挣出交叉的线绳。  
“玩够了吧。”堂本光一转身拦腰抱起还在笑嘻嘻的小坏蛋走回楼上，“回家还早，我们还有时间。”  
温柔乡春日暖，所有的欢喜都融化在肌肤相接的温度里。  
堂本刚抬手圈住身上人，在肩膀留下一个轻柔的亲吻。  
感谢你给我千万丈尺光芒，让我不屈困难。  
感谢你给我一腔不熄热血，让我放肆飞翔。  
你永远是我普罗米修斯，予我火种，点燃我生命。

 

少年初长成，执剑闯天涯，为爱也为自己。  
社会苛刻太多。告白的男子因为是公司的董事的孩子，违反规定也好，不被接受的同性恋也好全部都是堂本刚的问题。为此，堂本刚自主提出辞职。前任职的公司在业界名气算不大，只是总公司董事给自己孩子练手而开的，不过，众目睽睽下自己的孩子被拒绝，哪位家长也不可能笑着过去，背地使绊子，堂本刚辞职之后便很难找到工作。  
堂本光一见刚难找工作，便和刚商量着独干，但是就算自己家的公司都在J市多多少少占着一些地位，却无法开口请求帮助。新崛起的公司势头正猛，实力争份额也是一场持久战，还在上学的堂本光一和刚毕业不久的堂本刚，硬撑着渡过了一段艰难的日子。  
是苦也是幸。两方父母发现了两人的感情。从开始的不接受看着两人磕磕绊绊一路吃苦，也没有放弃彼此，看着也心疼，于是渐渐试着接受。  
孩子都是宝藏，父母们都是守护者，一点一滴珍藏于心。

堂本刚昏昏沉沉的躺在副驾驶，半睡半醒想起来堂本光一青涩到不行的告白。  
夏日微风下浴衣情侣，手牵手沿着海岸沙滩。夏日祭拥挤的人潮，夏日的玻璃汽水味道飘散在空气之中。等待烟花的人群，有人一只手拿着一只冰棒，有人手腕挂着游动的金鱼袋子，也有人轻摇圆扇驱赶燥热。  
少年一路摇摇晃晃，不敢轻举妄动，手指碰到温热的手掌就好像触电一般弹回来，不一会儿又小心翼翼的想要牵手，堂本刚笑着看某人好像猫追尾巴一样，一点一点逗着自己，忍不住主动牵起还在试探的人，轻轻的在手背上留下一个吻。  
某人就像被踩到尾巴的大猫一样，一下子跳起，“我我...我要先告白！”  
“好啊。”  
笑起来的堂本刚比升空绽放的烟火还要绚烂，堂本光一呢喃着“喜欢喜欢你”十指紧扣，捏住下巴吻上。  
身后烟花朵朵绽放，心脏碰碰跳动。  
堂本刚察觉到光一的紧张，抬手捏了捏柔软的耳垂，不太熟练的回应着光一的青涩的吻。  
夏日的草莓味玻璃汽水和被打乱的告白都是慌张的青春。

“宝宝，醒醒，我们到了。”

 

你是我永远的小王子，甘愿做你的玫瑰。  
你是那满船烟波流转于深海星河。  
你是我青春里的柠檬香。  
你是我心口一棒光。

 

END.


End file.
